The Boy In the Striped Pajamas
by Bridge7112
Summary: A tale of a prisoner who was hated, hidden, beaten, and most importantly loved. The story of a redhead boy jealous of the blonde boy who always got to wear striped pajamas.
1. You Want Me?

Sasori stared in shock as the blonde pulled back with multiple emotions on his face. There was fear, lust, love, and anxiousness.

The blonde had just kissed the redhead, kissed the boy he'd known since he was five and the redhead was seven. Now they were thirteen and fifteen and the blonde looked as nervous as ever. His arms wrapped around the redhead's waist and he pulled him close with tears dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry un." It was an expression the blonde used a lot since Sasori's family had taken him in. He always felt like he was doing something wrong and everything was his fault, if a pot was knocked over it was his fault, if a dollar was lost it was his fault, if a freakin goat died it was his fault. Of course he'd been taught that way for a while.

"Brat knock it off." growled Sasori. His own arms wrapped around his fragile Deidara pulling him so close. Even after years of food he could still feel the blonde's bones right through his skin. He placed his own lips on the blonde's two perfect ones and felt the blonde relax, happiness filling his body.

"You, you want me Sasori?" he asked after the kiss was broken.

"Yes." Sasori said rubbing the blonde's back in a motion that made the blonde mewl with appreciation.

"But I'm a."

"I know what you are brat and I couldn't hate you for that. If you were a bastard then yes I'd hate you, but you're just a sweet confused kid."

"So that's all you see me as un?" The blonde huffed.

"No, I see you as the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Eternally?"

"Eternally." The redhead promised and once again kissed his love.

You'd think a story like this would be some highschool story or some kids who went through school together.

No, this story begins during World War II.

When Sasori's dad was a Nazi and they lived in a house near the concentration camps.

When a boy with redhair was seven wearing good clothes met a boy with blonde hair who was five wearing striped pajamas on the other side of the fence.


	2. A Rescue

Sasori was exploring, he wasn't supposed to be but he was curious as all seven year olds were. He was impatient and jittery although this yard looked just like all the previous ones except there was no fence. He wondered why that was but it definitely gave him more room. He didn't like to be caged in, that was so boring. He was supposed to stay where his mother could watch him, but she never did.

She was too busy fighting with his daddy. He hated it, his mom believed killing innocent children was so wrong and he fought and said it was the only way to save their way of life, the way they'd fought so hard to protect. Sasori had seen him hit her and he was so afraid he couldn't move. He knew she was leaving him soon, she told him they'd go and live with her mother in somewhere called neutral country.

However when the beating continued Sasori had gone outside and bolted, no restrictions and nothing but his impatient feet pounding against the grass and dirt.

That's when he found it, a new fence.

However this fence wasn't built to keep him out. It was pure fascination that drew him to this fence and he pressed his face to the fence staring at the people inside. They were all thin and working, although Sasori thought they were playing some grownup game not meant for kids. He couldn't see any young children anywhere and he pouted, there was going to be nobody to play with and it would get so boring here. German children weren't fun to play with, they were just annoying and always bugged him.

Then he noticed a hole, a tiny hole that went under the fence. He contemplated going under it just to see what the camp was like.

He heard a slight rustle and immediately spun around. He wasn't supposed to be here he knew that, he was supposed to be home.

What if it was one of the mean people who yelled a lot!

They always laughed at him and once they'd hit Sasori on the shoulder with the butt of their gun. It'd hurt so bad that he'd run home crying which he never did, he was a strong kid. However the purple bruise that showed had pissed off his mother and his drunk father couldn't do anything about it.

The bush rustled again and Sasori decided to investigate. He took gentle steps forward and finally tackled the bush. There was a flurry of arms and legs and Sasori found himself pinning someone. He had long hair that looked dark brown, at the time he didn't know that it was because of all the dirt in his hair. His eyes were bright blue however they were glazed at the moment. Dried blood covered the person and huge coughs racked their body every few minutes. Sasori frowned and then realized the boy was smaller than he was.

He then noticed what the boy was wearing.

He was wearing the pajamas!

Immediately Sasori was jealous as he glared at the boy, however even pinned the boy didn't seem to notice him and the glazed eyes closed. Sasori poked him only to have the boy not move.

"Hello?" Sasori asked as he got off the boy. The boy merely shuddered and then opened his eyes once more.

"Hello." The boy's voice was harsh and ragged and he began coughing once more. "Don't hurt me un, please."

"I won't." said Sasori confused, was the blonde afraid because he'd tackled him. "Sorry if I scared you."

The blonde coughed hard again and Sasori frowned.

"Are you sick?"

The blonde shook his head no. "I'm not sick." A loud sniffle betrayed him. "I'm not un, if I'm sick they'll send me to the showers!" His voice raised, cracked, and then he began coughing again.

"Why are you afraid? A shower could help." He loved taking nice hot baths with plenty of bubbles when he was under the weather.

"People go in and they don't come out." Coughs began again and Sasori walked forward and helped the boy to his feet.

"What are you doing un?"

"I'll take you back to camp."

"No un don't take me back!" The blonde begged, and Sasori wondered why he was so afraid, was his camp that bad?

"Then you should come to my house, you shouldn't be walking around with that cough." His voice was matter of fact and the blonde merely coughed in response. "Come on."

The blonde tried to stand on shaky feet and follow Sasori. Sasori at first helped, then got annoyed with the blonde for how long it took him to recover after each fall.

"You're slow." Sasori complained and the blonde looked up with wide eyes.

"I'll be faster un." And he jumped up only to nearly fall over again.

They continued with Sasori contemplating to leave the boy there. Soon he was in range of the house and he could see it. His mother was outside looking for him nervously. At that second the blonde collapsed.

"Hey." Sasori whispered giving the boy a shove. "We're here." The blonde didn't move and Sasori grew afraid. "Mom!" He screamed and the woman jumped before locating her son.

She ran over and immediately scooped up Sasori holding him close.

"Oh my little baby you can't do that!" she scolded looking at him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but he is." Then his mother noticed the younger whose eyes were open and he was trying to stand up. "He got out of that camp where people wear pajamas all day." Sasori explained and Sasori's mother put him down.

Her arms went to the blonde and at first he shied away from her touch only to accept it once Sasori told him it was ok. Gently Sasori's mom picked him up only to have the boy shiver with distrust and a cough racked his injured body.

"It's ok I won't hurt you." She soothed and the blonde looked at her.

"Yeah she's nice!" said Sasori with a smile.

"Come on we'll take you inside." She cooed gently as the blonde's eyes drooped. He let out a yawn. "Yeah that's ok, you can take a nap." His mom soothed and the blonde turned to watch Sasori trotting behind them.

He began to doze on the woman's shoulder, wondering when that last time his mother had done this with him.

And more importantly if he'd ever see his own mother again.

* * *

><p>Sorry if Sasori's a bit OOC for this chapter and the next few to follow. Remember he's only seven in this chapter, he needs to be a bit childish.<p> 


	3. Healing

"It's ok we want to give you a bath!" said Sasori as he tried to tug the blonde's clothes off. The blonde was dirty and he was running a fever. He'd been frightened when he'd heard the word shower said by Sasori's mom who'd quickly switched to a bath. Bath's were more fun and friendly right?

The blonde whimpered holding onto his clothes tightly.

"Come on I promise you'll be ok." chirped Sasori and after some coaxing from the redhead the blonde relinquished his clothes.

Sasori couldn't help but stare at his new friend. He could see his bones! He gently placed his fingers on the blonde's chest only to get a surprised look from the blonde.

"Sasori!" he heard his mother scold and he stopped staring only to look at his mother. "It's rude to stare."

"But look at him!" said Sasori with a point making Deidara blush and scuttle closer to the redhead. He didn't want to be strange to his new friend. Sasori smiled, "But I thnk it's cool!" Deidara blushed.

"So you ready for your bath?" The blue eyes looked at Sasori and he nodded taking the redhead's small hand. Sasori's mother stared before smiling. Sasori pulled on the blonde's hand to bring him into their bathroom.

Deidara stared, this was a bath, an actual bath! Not the gas showers that killed!

Gently Sasori's mother picked him up and placed him into the hot water. Deidara's muscles immediately relaxed and his clogged nose cleared and breathing became easier. He leaned back and let his blonde hair get soaked in the warm water, attempting to get as much of the heat from the liquid as possible. Dozens of bubbles decorated the water. It was so warm and soothing.

However he became nervous and shot up only to see the redhead frowning at him.

"What's the matter?" Sasori asked nervously as the blonde scooted close to him. The blonde reached out a hand and clamped Sasori's in his. The redhead smiled.

"Does that make you feel better?" The blonde nodded and his eyes drooped shut. Sasori made sure the blonde's head didn't drop under the water.

Sasori's mother was quick to begin to wash the blonde, worried about his fever. The clear water soon became murky however Deidara's body became clean. The dark hair covered in mud became a beautiful and bright blonde. The lice shampoo they'd used made dozens of the tiny insects fall out of the blonde's hair dead or in death's last grip.

Soon he was pulled out of the water and wrapped in a clean fluffy towel. The blonde let out a sneeze and cuddled against the warm towel. His hair was being fluffed and combed by Sasori's mother while the redhead held onto the blonde's hand.

After that he was placed in something warm and soft. Maybe the redhead's old clothes? He was then placed in something warm and snuggly, a bed. He pulled sheets closer and snuggled into a pillow.

"You can sleep there for now." said Sasori as he sat down next to the sick blonde. Sasori's mother left the room leaving the two boys alone.

"Thanks un." The boy's voice was dry and raspy and Sasori frowned. "But why didn't you want to stay in camp? You get to play all day and wear pajamas!"

"It's horrible un." He choked out looking at the redhead. People died there constantly! They got sick like Deidara had and if they were lucky they died naturally. People were hit with shiny things that flew through the sky and some were beaten to death! He nervously coughed, only to be soothed when the redhead reclaimed the blonde's hand and smiled.

"You shouldn't do that, if you get stressed when you're sick it gets worse." Deidara nodded. He couldn't express how thankful he was to the redhead. He would've died out there and now he was warm and healing. His head didn't itch anymore either."Hey what's your name anyway?"

"Deidara." He began coughing again.

"Oh well I'm Sasori, and that's my mom!" he said proudly. Deidara smiled as Sasori's mother came back into the room with a cup of something, a bottle, and a spoon.

"Here drink this." She offered filling the spoon with the contents of the bottle. Deidara took it and drank it only to try and spit it out a second after.

It had to be poison! It tasted horrible!

"Ugh I hate that stuff too." said Sasori with a shudder only to see the blonde look really afraid. "Hey look it's not that bad." Sasori's mom watched as the redhead dipped his finger into the medicine bottle and stuck it into his mouth. He shuddered at the taste and made such a face that Deidara giggled.

"Alright now you can have this." said Sasori's mother placing a hot cup into the blonde's hands. Deidara relished in the warmth.

"You're supposed to drink it." Said Sasori as he pushed the cup to the blonde's lips. He took a tiny sip and the warmth filled his body. He tasted the sweet drink and the severe pain in his throat was soothed.

"Unnn." he moaned laying into the bed. Sasori's hands immediately grabbed the cup, afraid the blonde would spill it on himself.

"Good?" Sasori asked and the blonde nodded and began to drink the entire thing. He'd never had tea before since it was a grownup drink. To make sure the blonde drank it Sasori's mother hand added sugar to it, the family of a Nazi did have its privileges. Soon the drink was drunk and handed back to Sasori's mother who went to clean it up.

The blonde's eyes drooped again and he yawned sleepily.

"Sleepy huh?" Sasori asked, to him it was weird to be sleepy in the middle of the day.

Deidara nodded. "Very un."

"Then go to sleep." With that the redhead's hand left the blonde's and Deidara tried to sleep. The fever kept him awake and annoyed as he tried desperately to get to sleep. That's when he felt the redhead leave him and he panicked.

Was he going to tell the angry men where the blonde was?

However suddenly the weight on the bed returned and something else, a soft noise that made Deidara open his eyes. Sasori was carving a piece of wood with a knife. He noticed the blonde was awake and frowned.

"This keeping you up?"

"No it's nice un." the blonde whispered as he closed his eyes again, the soft noise of the wood being carved lulling him to sleep better than any lullaby sung to him.


	4. Family Meeting

Sasori continued carving the wood making sure to make the wooden shavings fall on the floor and not near the sleeping blonde.

Wood shavings could be a pain in the ass when you were sleeping and Sasori had gotten one too many rashes from whittling in bed and leaving the scraps in his bed. He usually made doves. Although they were stupid birds they were a symbol of peace something that Sasori's mother told him about. It was a time of cake with plenty of sugar and when food was so plentiful you couldn't finish what was on your plate.

He looked up at the new little blonde who was curled up in his bed with a sleepy smile on his face. Every now and then he let out a soft noise and flinched before straightening out and falling back into a deep sleep. At least the coughing had stopped, that medicine always worked for him even if it did taste nasty.

He heard the door slam open and looked worriedly at his new friend. The blonde whimpered uneasily and Sasori climbed over him so he could lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around the blonde like his mother did when he was frightened. He brought himself close to Deidara and began to rub his belly. Deidara sighed and turned over so he was facing the redhead and buried his face in the redhead's chest. The blonde's eyes opened sleepily but closed as he cuddled the redhead even closer.

Sasori was surprised, but if it made the blonde comfortable he didn't mind it.

He heard screaming from the other room, really loud and scary screaming that made him drag the blonde closer protectively. Now he was squirming and frowning and all Sasori wanted him to do was go back to sleep.

That's when the door opened. Sasori could smell the booze on the man he called his father as he took in the scene in front of him. He walked forward and grabbed Sasori's arm and yanked him out of the bed causing him to hit the ground with a thud. Tears formed in Sasori's eyes but he spun around to see his father holding an almost empty bottle of something, it wasn't beer because the bottle was too large but it was definitely alcohol.

That's when he noticed Deidara was awake.

He was blinking sleepily and his body froze up.

One of the men from the camp! What was he doing here?

"Get out of the bed swine." The man's voice was fierce and angered. Deidara shivered in fear. "Now!" a loud smack followed and the blonde scuttled out of bed nursing his injured cheek. "What the fuck do you think you're doing in my house you little pig?"

"Nothing un."

"Did I say you could talk!" Sasori watched as the blonde screamed as his hair was yanked, some of the golden strands remaining in his father's fingers.

Tear filled blue eyes looked at the redhead filled with confusion and betrayal.

"You've soiled my house you little fucker, and do we know what we do to people like you who do that?"

Deidara's eyes widened. "Please un! Not the showers! Please!" Tears flowed down the blonde's face as he dropped to the floor.

"Get up." came the man's didn't move. "Get up!" That's when the bottle was swung at him.

Deidara's prayed the bottle was smash on his head and end his suffering. He could only imagine the pain he'd be in if the bottle didn't and he was dragged back and thrown in a shower. He wouldn't be hit with one of those little shiny things that soared through the sky and killed people instantly. That was too quick.

He heard the glass shatter and he was drenched in something, it was wet and funny smelling. He opened his eyes in fear wondering if he was drenched in his own blood when his eyes widened. Sasori was in front of him, his arms guarding his face which were now both covered in his red blood and shards of glass. He could see the redhead wobble, trying to stay up so he wouldn't fall into the glass that glittered on the floor. He wasn't screaming or howling, but tears were streaking down his face in agony.

His father stared holding the mouth of the bottle, the rest had shattered on impact with Sasori's arms. His eyes were sneering at him with something as he dropped the bottle and walked out of the room, possibly too drunk to remember Sasori was his own child. There was another slam and it was quiet.

The redhead wobbled then fell backwards only to be caught in the arms of the sick blonde who couldn't hold him and the both smacked onto the floor. Deidara dragged him away from the glass. The redhead was breathing heavily and his chocolate eyes were filled with pain as they opened.

"Sasori." The blonde whispered pulling the redhead close. The redhead seemed comforted by the blonde.

"Deidara it hurts." The redhead whimpered as he eyed the blood dripping from his wounds. Deidara wanted to comfort him like he comforted the blonde when he was in pain.

"Help un!" Deidara cried out which caused him to shake as coughs wracked through his body again.

"Sasori!" The scream made the blonde look up as Sasori's mother walked into the room. Immediately she was at their side pulling the redhead into her arms as she held him close.

Deidara stared with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry un." He apologized and he knew he had to be receiving hateful glares from the mother that had treated him so kindly.

"I..un." he was at such a loss for words when he was picked up as well. He looked into the gentle chocolate eyes of Sasori's mother who was holding him in one arm and Sasori in the other as she sat on the bed. Sasori reached forward and intertwined their fingers. The sad blue eyes looked up to pain filled yet smiling chocolate ones from the mother, and sad ones from Sasori.

"I'm sorry I let him hit you." Sasori whispered and Deidara stared wide eyed, he was being apologized too? "I should've stopped it."

Deidara felt a gentle squeeze and he looked up to see Sasori with tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Deidara, it's not your fault."

The blonde broke down and began sobbing as Sasori's mother hugged them both close. Deidara kept his hold on the redhead as Sasori's mother began to pull the glass out of his arms. Sasori was flinching and mostly his in Deidara's shoulder and the blonde could feel the wet tears on his shoulder. Soon the glass was out and she cleaned his arms with medicine before bandaging them. Whimpers kept escaping Sasori and Deidara wondered if the bones in Sasori's arms had been damaged. Sasori's eyes drooped sleepily and he let out a yawn.

"Sasori want to sleep with me un?" If they were older it would've been weird but to the redhead it was an invitation he had been waiting for. Soon the two were tucked in bed. Sasori came forward and wrapped his arm around him like he'd done earlier. Deidara snuggled into the embrace with a slight smile and turned around to face the redhead. "I'm sorry Sasori you got hurt becuase of me."

"I got hurt becuase I didn't step in earlier to protect you." said Sasori matter of factly cuddling the blonde closer. "Now go to sleep Deidara, we can play tomorrow if you feel better!"

Deidara smiled before nuzzling against his savior and closing his eyes. "Mkay Danna."

"Danna?" Sasori asked confused and Deidara smiled.

"Where my mom used to live it meant great respect for someone." The blonde didn't realize only lovers or servants used that term and it was mostly used for the first situation. Sasori smiled.

"You don't have to do that Deidara."

"I do un, you saved me. I could've died and you saved me." The blonde smiled as he felt his eyes droop. "You're my best friend."

"You're mine too Deidara." the redhead whispered before the two children fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara woke to the soft sound of Sasori's carving. He'd only heard it once before but it sounded so nice, the flick of the knife, a soft sort of buzz noise as a piece was shaped off in one clean stroke, and the soft noise of the shaving falling to the floor. When the wood was carved it also gave off a nice smell and Deidara wondered if that was the sap or if wood naturally smelled like that. He flipped over in bed to see Sasori with his back against the headboard of the bed, his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as he worked. Deidara had decided he liked his Danna's eyes, whether they were happy or focused intently like they were now they were always such a nice shade of brown, it reminded him of the chocolates his mom used to give him before the war started. "Danna?" His voice was soft and laced with sleep however even the softness caused Sasori to jump slightly.

"Oh, morning Dei." he said with a small smile. Deidara glanced at Sasori's arms, frowning slightly when he noticed small red stains in a few area, however he looked up confused at Sasori.

"Dei?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, if you're going to give me a nickname then it's only fair you have one too." He said with a nod of his head and Deidara accepted the explanation with no questions. "You hungry? My mom's probably made breakfast by now." with that Sasori hopped out of the bed and looked up at Deidara expectantly.

Deidara's stomach growled with ravenous hunger and he realized he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

He nodded excitedly and hopped out of the bed, however his legs were slightly wobbly and he grabbed onto the bed for support. Sasori laughed, "You look like a newborn horse."

Deidara glared, "Do not un!" and soon found his balance and let go of the bed.

"Come on, the kitchen is this way." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and led him to the kitchen, however the room was dark and empty. Sasori frowned, "That's weird, mom is usually up by now."

"Sasori?" The voice made them both spin around in fear, only to relax as they saw it was only Sasori's mother.

"Mom don't do that." Sasori scolded and the elder smiled softly.

"Guess what you two." They both looked at her with confusion. "We're all going to stay at Granny Chiyo's for a while!"

"Aww man." Sasori pouted as he crossed his arms, he always hated his grandmother's house.

"Who un?" Deidara asked looking at Sasori for guidance.

"My crazy grandmother, I don't like her."

"Sasori!" his mom scolded.

"What? She smells and she always has to pinch me cheeks." he whined and placed his palms over his cheeks as if to protect them.

"We're taking the train."

At that Sasori's ears perked, "Really mom?" She smiled and nodded. "Dei did you hear that? We're going too…" Sasori froze as he noticed Deidara looking absolutely panicked. "Dei?"

"They, they're not going to take us to a camp are they?" he asked, fear clear in his voice.

Sasori frowned and thought, "No they don't usually stop at camps but they stop at lots of other cool places!"

Sasori's mother understood and she smiled softly at Deidara kneeling in front of him. "No sweetie." She placed her hand on his cheek making the younger boy flinch before looking up at her dark brown eyes. They weren't as pretty as Sasori's but they still had the warm gaze of truth in them and soon Deidara found himself relaxed.

"Danna will be there right?"

"Yeah of course I will!" said Sasori smiling, "It takes forever though!" he whined, "Like hours and hours!" Deidara wondered what this train was like, the one he'd been on they all had to stand really close together and you had to pee where you stood. They didn't get fed and there was a horrible smell. "So when are we leaving?" asked Sasori and his mother looked up.

"Now."

"Now? Already?" asked Sasori surprised and his mom nodded. "But we're hungry." Sasori whined.

"We'll get something on the train, now come along I've packed some of Sasori's older things for you Deidara." said Sasori's mom smiling. "Come on, we're going to miss the train."

"Here." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand. "I know where the train station is, so just hold onto me ok?" Dediara blushed deeply and smiled shyly and Sasori.

"Kay un." he said softly. Soon the three were outside the house and on their way.

"Hey mom is dad coming?" asked Sasori, his arms shuddering as he remembered the night before. Deidara frowned as he looked at Sasori wishing he could rub the redhead's arms to help him get through the pain, but he was afraid he could possibly hurt him even worse.

"No sweetie, he's a bit busy right now." said Sasori's mother with a sad sigh which made Sasori look confused, but shrug it off.

"Okay!" After walking a short while the arrived at the train station. Sasori's mother bought the tickets and they walked onboard, Deidara was stunned. it wasn't scary at all, in fact it looked really nice with comfy looking seats and a delicious smell was wafting through the train.

"Shall we go to the dining car first?" Sasori's mother asked when suddenly another door slammed open. Deidara looked in the direction of the sound only to flinch and cower.

The Nazis were here.


End file.
